emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8037 (8th January 2018)
Plot Sarah can't understand why Joe has been so mean to her mum. Paddy approaches Robert to ask why Alex was thanking him. Robert explains he was giving Alex pointers about what to get Aaron for his birthday as he wants Aaron to be happy. At Home Farm, Lawrence gives Sam and Lydia the week off so the Whites can prepare for their move without the news getting back to Robert. Sam wrongly assumes a box of clothing is for the charity shop so offers to drop it off. Chrissie still hopes to convince Lachlan to join the family in Australia but Rebecca would rather Chrissie buys him a flat as she doesn't want him living with them. Sarah makes her way to Waterhouse International where she interrupts a meeting and demands some answers from Joe. Brenda informs Bob and Laurel that the school have called as there has been an incident involving Heath and Arthur. Sarah tells Joe she thought he was a nice man that could make Debbie happy. She refuses to leave until Joe gives her an explanation. Lydia tries to ask Priya having a few days off from the factory so she and Sam can go on holiday but she's interrupted when Tip the dog comes wandering in. Joe informs Sarah that his mum was murdered when he was young so he went to live with his dad, then Charity came along and ruined things. Debbie appears just as Joe tells Sarah there isn't much Charity wouldn't do for money. Debbie orders Joe to stay out of their lives. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel, Bob and Brenda try to get to the bottom of what went on between Heath and Arthur. Arthur states Heath shoved him and he banged him arm on the steps. When Arthur storms off, Cathy reveals Arthur kept asking about Bob's affair. Back at the pub, Debbie explains to Sarah that Joe blames Charity for his dad's death. Debbie believes she shouldn't have fallen for Joe's lies but Sarah assures her mum none of this was her fault. Graham doesn't like Joe's scheming and suspects Joe fell for Debbie just as much as Debbie fell for him. Joe protests Debbie and Sarah mean nothing to him so orders disgusted Graham to cancel the health insurance policy he bought Sarah. Graham has had enough of Joe's callous attitude and tells Joe to have a happy life before walking off. Jai wants to keep Tip but Priya manages to persuade him to take the dog back to the rescue centre. Robert spots Sam sporting Lawrence's jacket. He's suspicious when Sam mentions there was lots of boxes for the charity shop at Home Farm. Lawrence explains it away by saying they were having a clear out. Rebecca worries Lachlan will tell Robert what they're planning although Chrissie promises she'll get Lachlan onside. Bob admits to Doug that he needs Brenda and vows to win her back. Paddy apologises to Robert for thinking the worst. Robert requests Paddy doesn't say anything to Aaron about the festival tickets so when Aaron appears and asks if Robert tipped Alex off about the festival tickets, Paddy plays dumb. Graham calls in at the pub. He explains to Debbie and Charity that Joe asked him to cancel Sarah's health insurance but he didn't. Charity hopes they'll never see Joe again unaware that Joe has bought Home Farm. Lawrence informs Joe that the Whites plan to leave on Thursday and asks for his discretion. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Sasha - Amy Du Quesne Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dinging room and driveway *Waterhouse International - Offices, Joe's office, conference room and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Main Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bob begins to see Brenda in a new light after she handles a fight between Heath and Arthur over his affair. The experience makes him realise what he has lost, and he vows to win her back. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,310,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes